


loving is easy

by that_yellow_umbrella



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, This is really cute, actor park jinyoung is busy, domestic jjp, kinda angsty at first, welcome to the fluff train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: jaebeom gets mad at jinyoung for not taking care of himself properly
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	loving is easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with another train to fluff city~  
> I'm also sorry this is a short one~

Jaebeom went straight away to Jinyoung’s apartment after his video call event this evening. He promised Jinyoung that he’ll watch his drama with him every weekend, but every time Saturday comes, there’s always an excuse for him not to go. He feels guilty, he really does but the thing is, he knows how much the younger expects him to be at his home every weekend to catch up with everything.

_He also knows about Jinyoung’s feelings._

And Jaebeom doesn’t want him to expect something more than the friendship he could offer. But this week he’s been feeling uncertain about a lot of things.

Especially when he listened to ‘Tell Me Why’ yesterday. It was something he wrote even before the JJ Project announced a comeback and Jinyoung was the first one who heard it.

He remembers Jinyoung’s face trying not to cry in front of him when he heard it inside his studio. 

So when he listened to it again yesterday, he couldn't help but reminisce about everything he did with the younger. How much fun it was to be with him again, to laugh with him, to cry, to put an all nighter just to marathon movies, to share insights about books, to see him smile, to make him smile, to take care of each other. 

_Even during a busy day, please come back once_  
_Is this for me, what is it that you want_

But for today, he hopes for something different.

Jaebeom knocks in front of Jinyoung’s door. It’s already past 10 and he’s pretty sure he missed Jinyoung’s drama. He’s trying to come up with topics that they could talk about as an excuse for him to stay the night and didn’t realize the younger has opened the door.

“You had a haircut,” Jinyoung fakes a gasp that makes Jaebeom laugh. Until now, even with the littlest thing, Jinyoung can make him delighted.

“Yes I did. Do you like it?”

Jinyoung leans forward to brush Jaebeom’s hair. “I hate it. Every hairstyle suits you, hyung. It’s unfair.” Jaebeom laughs again.

“Well, am I late?,” Jaebeom holds up the plastic bag full of ramen and a take out chicken box.

“The drama just finished, hyung. You didn’t have to go.”

They made their way to the living room and sat in front of the television.

“It’s alright. We had a deal, remember? I’ll watch the drama with you.”

“But there’s no drama to watch, hyung. Let me just cook this and not let it go to waste.”

As Jinyoung prepares their food, Jaebeom couldn’t help but look around the place. There’s socks on the floor, pillows on the sofa aren't even arranged and there's a ball of blanket sprawled on it, the remote of the television isn’t even near the shelf. And the shelf, _why is it here?_

When Jaebeom left the dorm he thought to just leave the huge shelf since Jinyoung’s books are still occupying his side. But when Jinyoung left the dorm, he thought the younger would just get new ones, but it’s here. In front of him.

The upper left and right side are now fully stacked with books while the lower part is full of pictures of Jinyoung’s family, the members, and probably some photos that he took. It’s pretty. And Jaebeom feels something in him that he never felt in years. He’s comfortable. He’s contented. He’s happy. _He feels at home._

As Jaebeom looks around the place, he checks up on Jinyoung who’s in the kitchen cooking the ramen. 

“Why is your fridge empty?”

“Ah, I don’t eat here anymore, hyung. I just grab a bite when I’m on set.”

Jaebeom frowns at his answer. Yeah, Jinyoung has been busy with his back-to-back schedules and he’s pretty sure every opportunity Jinyoung can get he says yes. But Jaebeom can’t help but to be concerned with him when it comes to his diet. The man could go with just a banana and energy remedy for a day and Jaebeom dislikes it.

When they were still together in their dorm, Jaebeom would cook for all the members even if he’s tired. Yugyeom would nag him to cook literally anything and minutes after, he’ll be cooking for all of them.

But he realizes this time it’s different. Jinyoung can cook, he knows that. But what he hates is that Jinyoung doesn’t have time to cook for himself and settles with just anything he could find anywhere he is. He hates that he couldn’t take care of him anymore.

“Hyung, do you want it spicy?” Jinyoung startles him from his thoughts.

“Ah, whatever you want.”

“Oh, this is actually for you, hyung.”

“Are you not going to eat?

Jinyoung just shakes his head as an answer. 

“Do you want something else then? I can buy it quickly. Or we can deliver if you want?”

“Don’t worry, hyung. I had fruits a while ago.”

As Jaebeom waits for Jinyoung, he quietly checks everything around the apartment. Oddly enough, Jinyoung’s bedroom is neat. Too neat. The pillows are arranged, the comforters are tucked in, it’s too clean that it looks like nobody has been sleeping here.

That’s when Jaebeom realizes the ball of blanket on the sofa. Jinyoung isn’t sleeping here. He’s sleeping on the sofa. Jaebeom walks back to the kitchen infuriated. 

“Do you not sleep on your bed, Jinyoung?”

“Ah, not in the past few weeks, hyung. I got schedules left and right so I just stay at the sofa every time.”

This is making Jaebeom furious. Back when he got hospitalized with his back problem, Jinyoung was the first one to get mad at him every time he sleeps on the sofa. Jinyoung was there to check up on him literally 24/7 just to make sure his back is comfortable; when he’s sleeping, napping, or even just sitting.

“Do you want me to reheat the chicken, hyung?”

Jaebeom just glares at Jinyoung’s back. He doesn’t even know why he’s getting mad at Jinyoung for these little reasons but here he is wanting to stop the younger from moving in the kitchen. 

“Hyung?” Jinyoung stirs the ramen quietly and seconds after, he yawns.

Jaebeom walks angrily to the kitchen and snatches the spoon Jinyoung was holding. “If you’re sleepy, go to sleep.”

Jinyoung eyes him curiously and reaches for the spoon back, “Huh? I’m not sleepy, hyung. Let me finish that.”

“Can you just stay there and sit if you’re not sleepy?,” Jaebeom says irritatedly, which makes Jinyoung stunned. 

“Hyung are you okay?”

Jaebeom doesn’t answer. He never felt this frustration in years and he doesn’t even know why he’s this annoyed. 

He looks at Jinyoung and notices how the younger looks different today. He’s still beautiful as ever, but the bags under his eyes are getting darker, he looks a little pale, and definitely looks like he needs some sleep.

“Are you that hungry, hyung? Let me reheat the chicken and--”

“Jesus. Jinyoung can you please just fucking sit!”

Jaebeom’s swear and loud voice surprises Jinyoung, “What? Why are you mad?”

“Because of you!”

Jinyoung walks forward to Jaebeom, “Because of me? I was just cooking for you!”

Jaebeom stops stirring the ramen and faces Jinyoung, “Did I ask you to cook for me?”

“Hyung, did something happen? Do you want to rest?” Jinyoung touches Jaebeom’s forehead to check his temperature.

“That!” Jaebeom moves back and points his finger at Jinyoung, “That, Jinyoung! You keep on doing everything for me! You’re trying to take care of me! To make me comfortable around you and your fucking apartment! Stop it!”

Jinyoung just looks at him weirdly, “Hyung, what the fuck did you eat before going here? Of course I’ll take care of you! You’re a guest here?”

“No! It’s not about that!”

“Then what is it about?”

“You!” Jaebeom shouts at Jinyoung. To be honest, Jaebeom isn’t even sure why he’s starting to get mad and irritated. He doesn’t even make any sense. Even with Jinyoung just in front of him makes him want to throw everything.

“Me?”

“Yes! You!”

“What about me?!”

“Your... Your fucking ball of blanket in the sofa!”

“What?!”

“The shelves!”

“What the fuck is your problem?”

“The empty fridge!”

“What the fuck are you blabbering on, hyung?!”

“Your room is too clean because you’re sleeping on the sofa instead of your bed! Your fridge is empty because you’re not eating properly! You’re eating on set and it’s just fucking fruits and medicines! And you!” he points at Jinyoung, “You kept the fucking shelf!”

“Why are you even mad at me?! Why are you mad at those things? That doesn’t concern you!”

“It fucking does!”

“Why?!”

“Because I fucking love you and you’re not taking care of yourself, Jinyoung!”

“You love me?!”

Jaebeom tumbles back in shock of what he just said. He couldn't believe it. He couldn’t believe himself. God, he just shouted his confession at Jinyoung angrily that it took him seconds to realize the soft sobs coming from Jinyoung.

“Fuck, Jinyoung why are you crying?”

“You… you just said you love me, hyung,” Jinyoung continues to cry on the floor.

Jaebeom sighs and crouches his knees to face Jinyoung, “I’m sorry, Jinyoung. Yes, I love you and I’m sorry it took me a while to say it. I’m sorry.”

Jinyoung just shooks his head and continues to cry, “I’m sorry for getting you mad at me, hyung”

Jaebeom just leans forward to hug Jinyoung, “And I’m sorry for shouting at you. I’m not mad. It’s just... I hate myself for not realizing sooner and for not being able to take care of you.”

“It’s okay, hyung. You’re here now,” Jaebeom kisses Jinyoung’s forehead in return.

“Okay, let’s get you up. We’ll eat and talk, okay?”

_______________________________________

Jaebeom made sure Jinyoung’s bowl was full of ramen and soup. He also placed more than half of the chicken fingers on Jinyoung’s plate and every time the younger’s water cup was empty, he refills it right away.

“Hyung, I’m not a baby I can eat by myself.”

“I know that, but you’re my baby now.”

Jinyoung chokes on his chicken when he hears Jaebeom say the word ‘baby’. He never thought he would be able to hear it from his hyung, “Don’t get chummy on me, Lim Jaebeom”

Jaebeom laughs and pinches Jinyoung’s cheeks.

“By the way, why did you keep the shelf? Why didn’t you buy a new one?”

“Ah, well… It’s full of memories, happy memories and I just want something that would remind me of you”

Jaebeom smiles at him, “Will it be okay for you to move everything on the right side?”

“Eh? That would just look weird, hyung”

Jaebeom scoffs and continues, “What I mean is, is it okay for you to move all your things on the right side so that I can put my stuff on the left?”

Jinyoung stops eating and stares at Jaebeom in disbelief.

“Well, I mean, if it’s only okay with you. I’ll still keep my apartment because of the cats and I’ll just stop by here from time to time to read books, write songs, and watch movies”

Jinyoung just nods excitedly at him. “That’s okay, hyung! I’d love that!” Jinyoung kisses Jaebeom’s forehead.

“Oh, you missed,” Jaebeom pouts at Jinyoung.

“What?”

“This.” Jaebeom leans forward and kisses Jinyoung’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! did you like it?  
> i'm sorry it was really short and  
> i'm sorry that i'm a sucker for soft jjp~  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated  
> drop by on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tyellowumbrella) my DMs are always open if u want to rant or literally anything!  
> thank you again for reading!


End file.
